


Scared of happy- fifth harmony

by Bad_NotFound



Series: 30 days of g!p Hope one-shots [1]
Category: Legacies - Fandom
Genre: Bottom!Josie, F/F, G!P Hope, Hope is caring and soft, One Shot, Plot What Plot, Porn Without Plot, Sex, Smut, Top!Hope, slow and sensational sex, smexy times you get me??
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-03 07:21:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24467128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bad_NotFound/pseuds/Bad_NotFound
Summary: 30 day g!p Hope oneshots is here bitches are you ready????Day one: slow and sensational ;)It’s short I know! I’m not use to writing slow and caring sex! Next one will be longer promised!
Relationships: Hope Mikaelson/ Josie Saltzman
Series: 30 days of g!p Hope one-shots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1767259
Comments: 7
Kudos: 155





	Scared of happy- fifth harmony

**Author's Note:**

> Thirty days of g!p Hope oneshots
> 
> Day one: slow and sensational sex

Josie was annoyed, tired, and stressed. She wasn’t able to get a break yet this week and to add on to all the monster’s, she also had exam’s this week. Which meant she needed to stay up all night studying while Lizzie was out probably with some random guy at a random party.

“Josie.” The tribrid began, but when there was no response she sighed and dragged herself into the room and put two reassuring hands on Josie’s shoulder’s when the brunette jumped a little under the touch.

“What’re you doing?” She asked the younger girl and Josie huffed sitting back in her chair as Hope started massaging her. “Studying, trying to figure out stuff that I didn’t learn.” She mumbled.

“I hate went teacher’s do this. Like how are you going to put this on the test when you didn’t even teach us?” She rambled and Hope smiled and chuckled.

“You wouldnt understand, Mikaelson. Your in advanced classes.” She said and Hope gasped putting a hand to her heart playfully. “I cant help if i’m smart.” She grinned.

“Your so annoying.” She muttered and Hope went back to massaging her shoulder’s. “Yeah but you love me.” The tribrid responded and Josie sighed.

“I really do.” She smiled turning around so she could kiss the auburn haired girl and Hope swung the chair around and put both her hands on the arms of it.

“I can make you feel better if you want.” She requested. Josie looked up at her for a second thinking it over.

“No teasing?” She asked bitting her lip and Hope smiled with a slight laugh. “No teasing, baby, I promise.”

“Take me then, Mikaelson.” Josie told her as she stood up and wrapped her arms around Hope’s neck and the older girl went in for the kiss.

  
“I will make you feel so much better.” Hope whispered as she picked the brunette up and Josie wrapped her legs around, Hope’s waist and kissed her again.

They never broke the kiss when Hope laid Josie down on the bed and it only got heated from there, as Hope trailed her kisses down Josie’s jaw and she nuzzled her head into the siphoner’s neck bitting and nibbling pleased with the small moans and whimpers Josie was emitting.

“I thought I said no teasing.” Josie said sternly as she gripped Hope’s hair in her hand as the tribrid continued. “And I wont.... be patient, baby girl.” She said warmly and Josie melted at her tone.

Hope lifted herself up onto her knees as Josie pulled of her shirt and started unbuttoning her own blouse, and moaned when Hope immediately went back into a kiss and removed the rest of her shirt quickly snaking her hand around Josie’s back and unhooking her bra as the brunette shrugged it off and threw it in the direction of he disposed shirt.

Hope was being soft and caring, usually when they had sex it was more rough and Hope was being extremely obsessive. She was gentle at times.... but usually her gentleness come with a cost and this was what Josie loved most about her.

She was quite possessive.... but caring.

“Can I take these off?” Hope asked tilting her head in the most adorable way and Josie nodded as Hope smiled warmly before pulling down her leggings exposing her already soaked panties and Hope bit her lip as she felt herself grow hard.

“I love you. I love you so much.” Hope told her as Josie grabbed the back of her neck so she was looking at her. “Theres nobody else in the world I would love more than you.” Josie replied with a cherishable smile and Hope kissed her again slower and softly as Josie’s hands fumbled with taking off Hope’s pants.

When the button finally popped she grinned in success as she tugged Hope’s pants down her legs and her boxers were next and Josie gasped when she saw the _amazingly_ large erection that was relived of it’s barrier.

“I love you.” Hope repeated, because it’s all that came to her mind and Josie smiled lovingly at her. “I know, j love you too. Now please.... fuck me Hope.” She mumbled and who was Hope to deny her. So the older girl gripped the sides of Josie’s fully soaked panties and pulled them down her slim and tanned legs and Hope’s mouth watered at the sight of Josie’s dripping center.

“God I love how I can make you like this.” Hope murmured as Josie scooted up so her head was kn the pillows and Hope moved up her body so she was face to face with Josie.

“Ready, love?” She asked and Josie nodded as her arm wrapped around Hope’s neck for something to ground her as Hope positioned her _throbbing_ erection against Josie’s soaked pussy.

Hope started pushing into the brunette and it wasn’t much more of a stretch because of how wet Josie already was, and Hope dropped her head down to Josie’s collarbone and the siphoner’s hands gripped the sheets as Hope started thrusting in and out.

It was slow. And this was Hope’s favorite, she loved taking things slow instead of rough, but at times she couldn’t really maintain herself.

“Hope~” Josie moaned as Hope started nibbling on the soft skin of her collarbone.   
  


Her thrust’s sped up a little, but not too fast, and she lifted herself up so she was eye to eye with her girlfriend. “Faster.” Was the only word Josie had to moan for Hope to go small amounts of faster, but not fast enough so it would be rough.

More like the perfect pace so Josie’s mouth fell open into a perfect “o” and Hope couldn’t help as she felt her heart swell with each and every trust she committed too.

Figuring by the moans and pants Josie was making she was close, already and Hope found it would be the best idea to give Josie what she wanted and she snaked her hand down towards Josie’s entrance and started rubbing her clit at a medium pace.

“Oh god!” Josie moaned as Hope did one final thrust deep and fast and that was all it took for Josie to cum all over Hope’s dick and, Hope smirked at her success.

Before Josie could protest, Hope pulled out and the brunette frowned. “You didn’t get off though.” Josie told her and she shrugged.

“It was about you, Jo, not me.” She smiled warmly as she let her hands fall to her thighs and started massaging them.   
  


“What do you say about a massage?” She questioned and Josie sighed.

“I don’t deserve you.”

“Maybe not, but you love me and I love you. So your stuck with me forever.”

“Sounds exhausting.”

**Author's Note:**

> Tune in tomorrow for day two!!!


End file.
